In the storage and transport of certain items, the ability to detect tampering with a container or compartment for such items can be necessary and valuable. For example, a retailer shipping inventory may need to know whether tampering with the container has occurred during transport. Such information can reveal whether the shipment is original and complete, and can aid in determining when tampering occurred. Similarly, in the transport of hazardous substances, the transporter and/or recipient may desire a method of ensuring that container tampering has not occurred. The transport and storage of nuclear materials including fuels and/or radioactive waste is subject to particularly stringent requirements to ensure integrity as well as safe transport and storage of the materials.
The ability to detect tampering with other devices could be useful as well. For example, knowing whether an attempt has been made to remove an item such as e.g., a security camera mounted to a wall could also be useful.
Accordingly, a system for determining whether tampering with a container, compartment, or other item has occurred would be useful and beneficial.